The gastrointestinal (GI) tract generally contains a wealth of information regarding an individual's body. For example, contents in the GI tract may provide information regarding the individual's metabolism. An analysis of the contents of the GI tract may also provide information for identifying relationships between the GI content composition (e.g., relationship between bacterial and biochemical contents) and certain diseases and disorders.